


hold me in your arms

by Peter_Prker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, FFH, Far from home, Fluff, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, it's the hug with a lil something extra, uh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prker/pseuds/Peter_Prker
Summary: where they're both okay





	hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> that!! trailer!! messed!! me!! up!! 
> 
>  
> 
> have some spideychelle my guys

**MJ**

 

When the strange, burly man called Happy comes to her rescue, MJ almost finds it in herself to follow him. 

 

“Get on the jet!” he yells, his voice almost swallowed in the chaos surrounding them.

 

“Wha-  _ Who are you? _ ” she asks and despite the shadow of death looming over them- over her and Ned and Betty and Flash- she still almost too skeptical for her own good. She’s too skeptical to go with a complete stranger, to put her friends at risk even more than they already are until the next words leave his lips and her heart speeds and then slows just as quickly in her chest.

 

“I work with Spider-Man!” 

 

_ Peter Peter Peter  _

 

She whips her head around, meeting Ned’s worried gaze.  _ Peter. _

 

“You work for  _ Spider-Man?”  _ somehow Flash finds it in himself to raise his phone higher, no doubt hoping to catch something worth remembering on his video file. MJ tries to withhold a shake of her head at his antics.

 

“I work  _ with _ Spider-Man, not  _ for  _ Spider-Man,” Happy almost looks insulted at the notion but before MJ can think to reply, she rocked by a tremor coursing under her feet. When she lifts her eyes she sees the remainder of their jet burst into flames, rocking the earth they stand on. 

 

“Oh my god,” Betty mumbles just as a new kind of chaos erupts. One of screaming and trampling and  _ real tangible fear.  _

 

“New plan,” Happy roars, racing in front of their group and heading towards the end of the pavillion. 

 

MJ almost feels like she’s watching from above. Watching as Flash grips his phone, stumbling after his saving grace. Watching as Ned and Betty cling to each other, trying to catch their breath. Watching as she stands still, unable to bring herself to  _ move _ . 

 

But it all comes snapping back into place when Betty calls her name, a frantic “ _ Michelle _ ,” and she’s racing after her friends, scanning the sky for any one piece of her webslinger. 

  
  


**Peter**

 

“ _ Stay back!” _ Mysterio’s hands are brandished strangely, a green kind of smoke almost pouring from his fingertips. Peter doesn’t remember when he put a misty fish bowl over his head, and if they weren’t in danger there’s no doubt he would’ve cracked a joke or two. If his  _ friends _ weren’t in danger-

 

Peter’s eyes flit over the chaos below him, over the screaming people, hundreds of them trying to survive. His ears perk, trying to hone in on the voices, trying to find those he  _ knows _ but his head only pounds with the effort and he’s forced to stop. 

 

_ God  _ he just hopes Happy made it to them in time. 

 

The body of water before them- the  _ man _ , Peter really can’t tell anymore- rises and crashes like the tide, ebbing and flowing with a thousand times the force that it should. 

 

“What is that thing?” Peter calls out, but Mysterio only shakes his head, throwing himself into the power he’s producing. 

 

Peter shakes his head before swinging out of the way as a new beacon of water comes crashing down where he resided, narrowly missing the opportunity to get a mouth full of salt.

 

“How do we stop it?” he eyes the rapids, and the human form emerging from it all.

 

“We don’t,” Mysterio barks. “We distract him.” 

 

Another blast of aqua comes barreling his way and he dodges it, swinging circles around the creature. It reminds him of the fight in Berlin, when Tony was defending his pop culture references and praising his plan. A stab of pain hits him in the chest so suddenly at the thought of his mentor, at the thought of never hearing one of his quips again that he falters for a moment, just one. But one falter is enough and suddenly he’s being blasted back by waves of salt, choking and grasping for the surface. 

 

It nearly takes him too long to reach it, and when he finally does he’s recklessly tearing off his soggy mask in favor of sucking air into his lungs like a dying man, because maybe he is one. 

 

“Just like that!” Mysterio yells, just as barrels of green smoak surrounds him. Peter shoots a web for the arc of a tall structure near the shore and then he’s flying again this time  _ out _ of the line of fire. 

 

_ Just like that _ .

  
  


**MJ**

 

MJ’s hands are shaking when the screaming finally stops, but she shoves her palms into the sleeves of her cardigan before they betray her fear. She looks around at her friends, Flash shaking and still grasping his phone with white knuckles. Betty red eyed and clutching Ned’s fingers so tight MJ’s worried for his blood flow.

 

As if he feels her eyes on him, he meets her gaze, offering the barest smile. She tries to return it, hoping it doesn’t resemble a grimace. 

 

Happy had hidden them in an abandoned building near an hour ago and then vanished without an explanation. It didn’t take long for Betty and Flash to break, which meant she and Ned couldn’t. They had to be strong for their friends. 

 

MJ shakes her head, her hair brushing against her cheek. She thinks of Peter again and it doesn’t take long to realize the fear she’s feeling isn’t for herself. 

 

She straightens her spine and stands from the corner she’s curled in. Flash’s eyes snap to her frame. 

 

“Where’re you going?” he whimpers, clutching his phone tighter to his chest.

 

She looks at him, barely able to muster fake sympathy as she brushes her hands against her jeans and slips her backpack on again. The familiar weight settles between her shoulder blades and she rotates her neck at the feeling. 

 

“I have to go,” Is all she says before she’s heading towards the stairwell a few steps away. She doesn’t make it far before someone grabs her wrist and pulls her to a stop. 

 

“MJ,” Ned’s eyes are bloodshot and quickly filling with tears again when she looks at him. She can barely stand the sight. 

 

“I can’t just sit here,” she whispers, harsher than she means but it’s  _ Peter _ . Surely he understands. “I can’t leave him there, he could be  _ hurt _ or-”

 

“I know,” Ned says, equally quiet. “But he’s fought bigger than this. He’s  _ won _ bigger than this.” 

 

“Not alone,” she shakes her head, slipping her hand into his. “Not like this.” 

 

An explosion rattles the building and they both braces themselves against it. The movement pulls a whimper from Betty’s lips and Ned’s body tenses at the noise. 

 

“I’ll be okay,” MJ whispers. She pleads with her eyes. “Let me go.  _ Please.”  _

 

It feels like an eternity until Ned finally nods. He squeezes her hand before letting it slip through his fingers and something like relief burns in her veins. 

 

He pulls her into a hug, short and soft and barely there. “Be safe.” is all he says. 

 

She nods, barely wasting another second before her feet start pounding on the carpeted floor, almost as loud as the blood pounding in her ears.

 

“ _ Wait,” _ Flash yells, but she’s already grabbing the cold metal door handle and ripping it open. His voice is drowned out by a distinct  _ click _ as it falls shut behind her once more. 

 

It only takes her five minutes to run down the stairs, her heart beating like a wardrum all the while and when she finally pushes through the exit, stumbling against a broken down car she finds simply  _ nothing _ . 

 

The road is lined with abandoned vehicles, stained by fire and  _ burning burning burning _ but there is nothing. No one. Not a sound.

 

She shoves away from the car, unable to look if there’s someone still inside of it ( _ god,  _ she hopes there isn’t) and stumbles onto the middle of the street.

 

_ Nothing nothing nothing _

 

So she runs. 

 

She runs and runs down streets and across corners, through alleyways and past cowering people until she finds herself in almost exactly the same place as she started. The only difference being the street name and the lack of air in her lungs. 

 

“Peter,” she breathes, looking around her. Frantic. Scared. Hopeless. “ _ Peter.”  _

 

“MJ.” 

 

The hair on the back of her neck stands up so suddenly that she almost thinks she imagined it. The wind, her mind,  _ something _ . But then she hears it again, louder than the first and riddled with emotion. 

 

“ _ MJ _ ,” Peter’s voice cracks on the word. She turns her head, almost too scared to see what awaits but  _ there he is _ just a few feet away. He rips his mask from his head, taking a single step forward. 

 

His suit is ripped and burned and there’s a bleeding cut on his right cheek but he’s  _ whole _ . He’s alive.

 

She’s running before she can stop herself and though her backpack beats against her skin and her lungs sting from lack of air she  _ runs _ .    
  


And when he’s close enough, she jumps. 

 

**Peter**

 

MJ’s arms are wrapping around his shoulders before he has time to process that she’s  _ okay _ . And on what feels like pure reaction his arms are wrapping around her just as quickly and tighter than he’s ever held anyone before. 

 

He was swinging over the city, checking the damage when he heard his name. He almost thought he’d imagined it, with the wind whipping in his ears until he heard it again, until he saw  _ her. _

 

Now her hair tickles his nose, but it smells like honey and  _ her _ so he buries his nose deeper into her neck and  _ breathes _ . 

 

She’s crying into his shoulder, her breathing ragged and tears prick against his eyes at the feeling of her. 

 

“You’re okay,” he says. They’re rocking back and forth but he can’t tell who’s making the movement, he can’t tell who’s holding the other up. His eyes fall shut and he squeezes her tighter. “We’re okay.” 

 

She sniffles softly, a scoff making way past her lips. “I know  _ I’m _ okay, idiot,” he can feel her head shaking against his. “Are  _ you _ ?”

 

And his heart squeezes in his chest at the question, painful and constricting and suddenly he doesn’t know how to breathe anymore but- “I’m okay,” he says. 

 

Because she’s here and she’s holding him like that and  _ he’s okay _ . He’s okay.

  
  



End file.
